


Stranger In The Dark

by imaginefishes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Bottom Steve Rogers, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Tony Stark, is he technically cheating on pepper, might add a part 2 talking about that, porn begins halfway in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginefishes/pseuds/imaginefishes
Summary: No matter what, I promise if you need me, I’ll be there.





	Stranger In The Dark

“Tony.”

He’d been watering his hydrangeas outside when it happened. He hadn’t heard that voice in years. What was he doing here? He avoided looking up, thinking about how their last interaction hadn’t exactly been pleasant. He’d snapped, but honestly, wouldn’t anyone, if they’d also been stuck in space for almost a month with no hope of survival?

But he survived. Frail and unstable, yes, but he was alive. He’d lost the kid, he’d lost the battle, and the last person he wanted to see right then was still alive. He said that if they were to lose a battle, they’d be doing it together. He promised that he’d be there for Tony when he needed him. But he did neither of those things. And so, hit by a sudden bout of rage, he lashed out at the man he once considered his friend, that so-called friend who so easily turned into a backstabbing liar despite knowing the truth behind his parents’ deaths. He knew, and yet he lied to him. He wasn’t going to forgive him for that.

And yet as he looked up, that man was now he stood in his driveway.  
-

It’s been five years since Tony came back. At that time, Steve really wanted to hug him, hold him tight and never let go. He was scared that he’d lost him for good, and was relieved to see Tony back in front of him again. He rushed forward to help him out, pained by his fragile frame. Once he was stable enough, Steve stood by the side and looked on wistfully as Pepper had her reunion with Tony. He didn’t deserve that, and he didn’t think Tony would let him anyway. He just needed help walking down the steps of the spaceship was all.

Then they went back into the compound, and Tony just… lost it. If he had even a tiny glimmer of hope that maybe he could fix things with Tony, well, that was gone. He made it pretty clear that he wanted nothing to do with Steve, and that he’d lose all trust in him. It hurt, it really did. But it was his fault after all- he was stupid enough to think that he could protect Tony from the truth, but in reality, he was just protecting himself. He didn’t quite dare talk to him again after their fight, when he left him there in the cold weather, stuck in his powered-down suit with his shield lying next to him. He did reach out with an apology, but he never heard back. So he waited, and waited, and waited. And then the guy comes along and tells him he hates him.

Five years. That was long enough for him to put the past behind him, right?  
-

What was he doing here? Steve stepped out of the car, along with Lang and Nat. Nat. It was always good to see her. But if they were all here together… there would only be one reason. He wished it wasn’t, he wished his friends would check in on him just for the sake of wanting to know how he was doing, but of course. They needed help. And who better to get it from than Tony Stark, the genius himself?

But he listened. He listened to their outrageous plan, that ghost of a structure that was barely even there. Heck, Lang was basing it off a pop culture movie, for fuck’s sake. Time travel? No, that wasn’t possible. And even if it was, he’d be risking a lot going alone with them. He couldn’t.

He got up to leave, to show them out of his goddamn life for one moment- he’s got a wife and kid, he has a damn family now. Why would he ever give that up? He’s done with the whole superhero gig, he’s done with the sacrifice play. Both Nat and Lang turned to leave, clearly understanding the message, but Steve, goddamnit Steve, stayed, trying one last time to make him change his mind. He gripped his shoulder, looking at him with that sad, puppy dog look that somehow always just worked. Not this time.

“Tony, I get it. And I'm happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance.” Just hearing that statement made him clench his teeth. “I got my second chance right here, Cap. I can't roll the dice again.” He retorted, glaring into his eyes, challenging him to do something, anything.  
-

Steve sighed. He signaled for Scott and Nat to leave first. He still owed Tony something. An apology. A real one, this time. As the truck left, following along the dirt path out onto the main roads, Steve looked down and pursed his lips.

“Look, Tony, I know what I did was wrong-“

“Wrong? That’s got to be the understatement of the century. I couldn’t give a damn about Howard, but you knew that your best friend killed my mother, and who do you choose to protect? Him, of course it was him.” Tony looked away, chuckling to himself. “Protect me, my ass.”

He swallowed. How did he plan to do this again? After a brief moment of silence, he spoke again, quieter this time. “I’m sorry, Tony. I just want forgiveness.”

Before he knew it, he found himself being slammed into the wall beside the front door, pinned down by Tony. In any other situation, someone might have laughed, looking at their height difference. But he recognised that dark look in Tony’s eyes, and he let out a sound which could only be described as, well, a squeak. “But Pepper and- and Morgan,” he gasped, the pressure on his chest building as Tony leaned on him further. He felt Tony’s hand slink down from his throat to his waist, teasingly resting just above his naval as a whimper escaped from his throat.

Then he let go, that son of a bitch.

He beckoned Steve in. “You don’t need to worry about them, they’re out swimming in this really cool part of the lake. It’s fine, it’s nowhere near us.” He walked into his bedroom before walking back out, a bottle of lube in his hand.

“So, you wanna work on that forgiveness?”  
-

“Come on, Cap. You can go faster than this, I can take it.”

Tony was bent over the kitchen counter, pants down as Steve slowly worked two fingers into his ass. Much too slow for his liking.

“Tony, I can’t risk hurting you.”

He clenched his teeth for the second time that day. There was just something about Steve that would always get on his nerves, be it back then during mission briefings or when they were doing this together. Clearly, nothing’s changed.

He turned around sharply, letting Steve’s fingers fall out and forcing him down onto the counter, effectively swapping their positions. “Alright, you know what? Fuck this.” He growled, smacking Steve’s ass harshly. Steve jerked a little, probably in shock and trying to process the situation. Skillfully, he undid Steve’s belt from behind and pushed his jeans down to his ankles. Another smack. Steve jerked again.

“Colour.” He may have been angry, but he wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t going to take advantage of this.

“Fuck, green, Tony.” Steve gasped as another swat hit him on his bare ass. Tony spanked him, alternating between cheeks and sometimes letting his hand fall onto his sit spots. Surprisingly, the pink hues stayed as more and more blows rained down on his behind- the serum probably wasn’t as effective as it was ten years ago. Steve stayed in position throughout, occasionally letting out a small groan or moan here and there.

Finally, he slowed down, running his fingers over the pink marks, admiring his work. He smirked. “I want you to count the last ten for me, Rogers.”

Smack.

“One, sir.”

Sir. Huh. They’d never tried that before, but he quite liked it, judging by how his cock just twitched.

Harder this time. Smack.

“Two, sir.”

He continued in this fashion, increasing the power behind each spank as the number increased. By the time the last one came, he was already leaking and so goddamn hard. “Last one, Rogers.”

Smack.

“Ten, sir. Thank you, sir.”

Then he dropped to his knees and spread Steve’s ass cheeks apart.  
-

The feeling of Tony’s tongue was incredible, and coupled with the way his ass was burning right now, he might’ve came right then and there. He arched his back and pushed his ass out further, and Tony rewarded his effort by doubling down and touching him in places that felt oh so good. He felt the slippery organ roam around his hole, occasionally dipping in just to tease him before making its way down to his balls and swirling around them, and then Tony’s hot mouth was on them, sucking and licking as if his life depended on it.

“T-Tony, I’m gonna-“ He hadn’t even managed to get out his warning before he came, jets of white liquid spurting out onto the counter below.

He could feel Tony smirking from behind. “That’s one, Cap. How fast can you get it up again?”

“Just give me a few minutes,” he panted, still spasming as he enjoyed the after-pleasure. He felt the stubble of Tony’s jaw back on his skin again.

“No can do, Cap. We’re on a schedule here and I want a go at that ass.” Then Tony was back at it, delving deeper into his hole and making quick thrusting motions with his tongue. Steve moaned, relishing that feeling of overstimulation, and spread his legs further. looking for more. Steve keened in disappointment when Tony stopped, looking back at him frustratedly.

“Eyes forward, Rogers,” he said, commandingly, as a finger slipped into his ass. Oh, he’s missed this all right. Tony was rapid in his movements, quickly slipping in a second finger and spreading him open. Throughout the process, he hit deep and fast, but never on his prostate, keeping Steve’s pleasure right out of reach. He groaned in frustration, wishing he could touch his leaking hard cock or force Tony to actually fuck him, but he remained still.

“You are going to be the death of me, Tony. Please,” he begged. He felt a hard slap on his left butt cheek and jerked up, clenching down on Tony’s fingers.

“And I thought this was supposed to be a punishment.” Despite his words, he removed his fingers and Steve could feel the blunt head of Tony’s dick against his ass.

Finally.  
-

Tony pushed himself into Steve, slow enough to not hurt him but quick enough so that he didn’t have time to adjust. Then he started thrusting, gradually increasing his speed as Steve got louder and louder.

“Yeah, that’s right, moan for me like a little bitch.” Steve moaned louder, the sound almost as if it was straight out of a porno. Which honestly, they weren’t exactly far off from. “What would people say if they could see their ex-national hero, the Captain America, bent over a counter as a married man, the Iron Man, hammered into him, hmm? Colour.” As he talked, he slowed down his thrusts, but kept going just as deep, finding his way to Steve’s sweet spot.

“Green!” Steve let out, almost unable to talk with the amount of pleasure Tony was giving him. He almost regretted not talking to Steve in the last few years, considering how great of a fuck he was. Not that he was unappreciative of Pepper, but he liked being the dominant one sometimes, and Pepper wasn’t exactly the right partner for that. It was beautiful to see Steve come undone on his cock. Memories of the past rose, but he pushed them aside, intent on giving Steve the best fuck of his life.

He sped up his thrusts and bent over, grabbing Steve’s face and pulling him into a frenzied kiss. “You gonna come on my cock?” He asked, holding Steve closer to him. He was close now, and he knew Steve was too. He didn’t respond, just let out another loud moan as Tony hit his prostate yet again.

“Tony!” He choked out, hole spasming around Tony’s dick. And God, that felt incredible. The tight heat around his cock squeezed, bringing him over the edge, pleasure cascading over his body. He emptied himself into Steve’s ass and held him there for several moments as they both came down from their high, savouring the moment as it was.

A sudden realisation hit Tony and he took a quick glance at the floor, cursing to himself when he noticed the white liquid dripping down from the side of his kitchen counter onto the wooden floorboards below. Fuck. He’d have to clean that up. Groaning, he slipped out of Steve, pulled up his pants and grabbed a towel to clean up the mess that would most definitely leave stains. Fuck. Yeah, that was an impulse decision that he would regret in the next few days.

Steve took this moment to pull away from the counter and dress himself, folding his arms across his chest as if nothing unusual had just happened, not even bothering to clean up the mess that he’d just left inside of him. “So, uh, does this mean you’re gonna help us?”

Tony tossed the towel into the trash, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Later that night, after he’d tucked Morgan into bed, he came out into the living room where Pepper was reading a book. He sat down beside her, casually asking about what she was reading. Before she could even answer, he cut her off.
> 
> “Steve was here.” He blurted out. Pepper looked up from her book, confusion written all over her face. “And… I may have had sex with him.”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> Oh boy, yep, he was in trouble.


End file.
